Season 5 of The Vampire Diaries
by BellaTheZombieLover
Summary: I know all you TVD fans are just DYING until the premiere of Season 5. So, I decided to make my own season 5! Only until it premieres so... Just enjoy and watch The Vampire Diaries! :)


_**You may wonder what happens after Elena told Damon I love you, I choose you. Or, after Stefan was locked away and tossed into a river by Silas. Maybe even what will happen between Caroline, Tyler, and Klaus. The story continues on this very page. (WARNING the intro is SUPER long so feel free to skip the intro and head right into the story! ONLY DOING THIS UNTIL THE NEW SEASON AIRS And I will be calling Silas Stefan so yeah...)  
**_

_Previously, on The Vampire Diaries, _

_Matt stood at the door with his ocean blue eyes. Rebekah stood in front of Matt with a quick smile, probably thinking about that kiss earlier. "Hey. Whattya' doing here?" Matt asked with a small grin. Rebekah quickly replied, "I just wanted to know if you were okay, rough day and what not." Matt sighed while he talked. "Thanks. I'd invite you in but I promised Tyler that I was gonna keep this a low vampire zone." Rebekah looked a little disappointed and said, "Kay." She took a deep breath before she spoke again. "I know that we were under pressure today so whatever plans we were making, um, I understand if you don't want to." Rebekah still looked disappointed. Matt also took a breath in before speaking. "You and I, this isn't gonna work." Rebekah looked at the floor and back at Matt. "We need to keep my love life a low vampire zone too. Okay?" Rebekah put on a fake smile and replied, "Of course. I get it." She turned around quickly and began to walk away. But before she could get 2 feet past the door, she heard Matt talk again. "So whatever happens on the road, stays on the road alright?" Rebekah smiled, and faced Matt. "That little wedding town, in Italy, don't get any ideas about turning me into a vampire so we can live eternally ever after. You know what I mean?" Rebekah began to smile more and look a little surprised. "I'm sorry, are you saying that you-" Matt cut her off, "I've never stepped one foot outside of this town, I have no college plans, no idea what the future holds for me, but I do know that it's time to start truly living. And since you almost killed me this year, I figured it's your obligation to show me how." Rebekah started to blush. She then let out a nervous, girly, "Okay."  
_

**_At the School... _**

_Elena was thrown into one of the double doors, leading to the lockers. "What are you doing?!" Elena said still against the door. Katherine stepped in front of Elena and replied, "Would you believe-" Katherine picked Elena up by her head, against the door. "-I'm having a bad day."She threw Elena against the lockers. Elena got up quickly. Katherine then kicked her foot up to Elena's neck, suffocating her with her high heels. "It started when Bonnie denied me my Silas immortality." "Of course, cause Katherine Pierce can't be happy with good old vampire immortality." Elena said while holding her heel. Elena then quickly reversed Katherine's hold on her, sending Katherine tumbling backwards. She got back up and once again, threw Elena to the lockers. Elena ripped one of the lockers off and smacked Katherine with it once. She then tried to go for a second hit but Katherine caught it. "I deserved it. I never had a graduation, or a prom, or you know a life. But you did-" Katherine then headbutted Elena, still holding the locker sending her backwards. Elena felt under her nose to see if she was bleeding. Katherine began walking towards Elena, slowly. "You have everything. And it's not because you're a good little girl who deserves happiness, it's because you stole mine!" Katherine attempted to hit Elena with the locker but missed and hit a classroom door. Elena looked at the locker door with an O shaped mouth. "I stole your happiness?! You killed my brother!" Katherine ran at Elena, Elena threw Katherine across the hall, but she got up quickly once again. Elena was furious. "I'll admit, that was nasty." Katherine said while grinning. Elena screamed in anger while she was running towards Katherine. Katherine ran at her too and broke Elena's wrist, span her around, and threw her into the glass on a door. Katherine grabbed a wooden mop and broke it in half, making a stake while Elena lay there with glass everywhere, weak. Elena started to crawl while Katherine twirled the mop's stick. "I, have nothing,-" Katherine stabbed Elena in the back with the wooden stick. Elena sort of coughed and gasped at the same time. "I'm about to change that." Katherine kicked Elena while she was on the ground. Elena felt her face in pain and began to speak. "Kicking someone while they're down, classy till the end Katherine." Katherine looked at Elena. "Ha, your end." She stabbed Elena in the neck with the wooden stick. Elena started to wheeze, she put her hands on the stick trying to remove it. But Katherine still held onto it, twisting it. Elena was in so much pain. She was slowly losing her blood. Then she remembered that Stefan gave her the cure. Katherine pulled out the wooden stick, bringing Elena back from her flashback. Elena gasped and coughed more. Katherine stabbed her hand into Elena's chest, about to rip her heart out. Elena quickly scanned her pocket for the thing that would save her life. "Bye bye little girl." Katherine mocked. Elena shoved the cure into Katherine's mouth and forced her jaw to crack open the bottled cure. Katherine started to choke. She fainted and fell to the side. "Have a nice human life, Katherine." Elena said as she rested there in that hall._

* * *

**Silas got back into the car, and drove off to the Salvatore house. He began to go over his plans in his head, his plans for Elena, for Katherine, for Klaus, for Bonnie, for everyone. Everyone except Stefan, "He's already been taken care of," Silas thought. He grinned to himself in the car mirror. His plan for Elena and Damon is, be a better Stefan. Silas thought it was that simple. **

**Back at the Salvatore house, Damon was drinking his Bourbon while watching the fire place. "I got the girl..." He thought. Damon never thought Elena would ACTUALLY go for him. He took a sip. He put his drink towards the sky and said aloud, "Guess what buddy, I got the girl. Proud of me?" He then drank the rest of his alcohol in one gulp. Damon heard the door open and saw Stefan's face. "Is he at the bottom of the river?" The fake Stefan nodded. "Yeah. You think it will hold him though?" Damon just shrugged. "Has to hold him for a little while, right?" Stefan smiled in his head. "Did uh, Elena go home?" Stefan asked, trying to sound nervous. Damon nodded and poured himself and Stefan a glass of whiskey. "Seems like you need it brother." Stefan smiled and had a drink with Damon.  
**

_The Next_ Day...

**"Hey Elena, I wanted to know if you wanted to swing by The Grill and grab a bite to eat." Stefan asked while giving her an irresistible puppy dog face. Elena made an unsure face. "Stefan, I don't know if I can do this." He quickly replied, "Just as friends. C'mon it'll be fun, I promise." Elena pushed her hair behind her ears then crossed her arms. Stefan then grabbed Elena's arm and dragged her to his motorcycle. **

**When they arrived at The Grill, Elena and Stefan quickly got to the pool table and began to play. "I don't remember you being so bad at pool Elena." Stefan said while laughing. Elena sighed while smiling. "Look, let me show you." Stefan showed Elena how to hold it correctly, sort of romantically. Unintentionally of course. Stefan could smell Elena's hair. Is that... Lavender? Whatever it is it smells, great, he thought. He shook his head and quickly ran back to his position. Elena hit the ball into the pocket. "I did it!" Stefan started to laugh and replied, "You hit the wrong colored ball." They both laughed pretty hard. All of a sudden Damon ran into The Grill. He looked around and when his eyes landed on Stefan, he ran at him. "Who are you?!" Damon screamed in front of everyone there. **


End file.
